


Hate

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Scourge managed to escape the no zone once again, though this time with an annoying memorabilia.





	Hate

He hated this.

 

Scourge had managed to escape the no zone once again. Thanks to his wits and connections, though he hadn't escaped unscathed. A constant reminder of his idiotic mistake was felt in the form of shock. The collar while broken returning him his speeding abilities, was stuck around his neck. Constantly shocking him with the 'discipline' the prison warden had ruled as acceptable. 

 

Sometimes it was hardly noticeable others his body would sporadically convulse from the power behind it. It was a relentless in its endeavors, some would fear the pain and relent. The collar only able to be removed by the zone cops, most would of turned themselves in to get the torture device extracted, soon to be replaced with another. 

 

He wasn't most, the collar while random in its ways, wasn't enough to stop him from going as far away from the zone as possible. If anything the collar only fueled his hatred for the no zone and Sonic.

 

He hated this.


End file.
